The University of Washington School of Medicine has established an Area Health Education Center (AHEC) program of university-community partnership to improve the training and distribution of health professionals in Washington, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho (WAMI). The Schools of Pharmacy, Nursing, Public Health and Density are participating in this proposal. The AHEC Program goals are to: 1. Maintain and support the AHEC program for the WAMI region. 2. Improve access to regional education activities for health professionals in the region. 3. Strengthen rural health care deliver systems including their institutions. 4. Enhance the quality and efficiency of academic programs in the health professions, especially in primary care. 5. Improve the recruitment, retention and distribution of health care providers in rural and underserved areas. To accomplish these goals, five Area Health Education Centers are being established for the following regions: Montana (Bozeman); Eastern Washington (Spokane); Idaho (Boise); Alaska (Anchorage); and Western Washington (Seattle). The program's central administrative office, which coordinates resources of the University of Washington Health Sciences Center for use in the AHEC network, is at the School of Medicine.